My Alien
by chocoboshead
Summary: L is an 'intergalactic photographer'. Light is an Alien. What will happen when they meet? AU L/Light


My Alien

Chapter 1: Sneakers boom!

-

I know I shouldn't start another fics. But I just can't help it; the bunny has driven me mad!!! I have no more cages!! This idea pop up from nowhere when I was listening (and singing along, of course 3) to 'my alien' by simple plan (I'll put the lyrics on the end of the chapter).

Summary: L is an intergalactic photographer. Light is an alien. What will happen when they meet? L/Light... yaoi yayness! AU

English obviously isn't my native language and I lost my dictionary. So Pardon any mistakes at spelling/grammar and please forgive me if it's sucker than usual. .

Spoiler for L's real name.

-

-

-

Being a photographer isn't a very weird thing to do, especially if you photographed human being and its surrounding. It becomes weird when it comes to one certain L Lawliet (just like the rest of his life) because he doesn't capture human being or ordinary life as his target, but he chose a rather interesting choice to his job.

He searches for intergalactic things.

UFO, alien, bunny making mochi on the moon—you ask him and he will show you all the great pictures that he'd got. Yes, he was a professional by now. At first his job isn't as easy as it sounds, in fact it's a lot harder than he thought possible, but in the end he managed to understand it. Theory of revelation, sign of Alien's arrival—he'd mastered them all and within a moment of his life he becomes a famous 'intergalactic photographer'.

Nobody but a primitive haven't heard L's name. Even though he'd never show his face to public it makes his job became more mysterious and so he gains more fans. He even built a gallery for himself to show his pictures to the people.

But here's the thing: with so many people now claimed themselves as an intergalactic photographer like him, his pictures deemed as fake. His popularity decreased dangerously fast and now nobody seems to believe L anymore. The said man that currently watching the news on the wide LCD screen let out a snort in annoyance and disgust as the reporter continued to interviewing a middle-aged man that claimed himself as an intergalactic photographer, black eyes shining with admiration as she spoke.

"So, Mr. Smith," the woman began and L made a mental note to check out at this Smith guy's background later. "There are so many people claimed themselves for having the same job as you. What's your opinion about it?"

You shouldn't ask an imposter! L thought begrudgingly as he refused the urge to turn the goddamn electronic thing off. His black orbs confronted in anger as the bald Smith thing smiled almost in self-satisfaction.

"Well, I should say that they have no right to do that. If they only craved for popularity, then, they should go some other job rather than tainting our knowledge fields. This job isn't just about popularity—it's about revealing knowledge for our future."

The woman gave him a cheer and a clap on the hands. L, obviously having a hard time dealing with his nerve, slammed the innocent remote on the wall as the reporter asked the fat fart again, about him this time.

"And what about L?"

"I can't say that he's an imposter, but I don't believe him that much too. So, L, if you really could meet aliens and such things, it'll be more believable if you bring us the alive one rather than photographs, huh?"

And this time L's foot connected on the poor screen. The equally poor photographer let out a shriek of pain as his toes made contact to the solid glass—and fortunately it didn't break a bit. Thanks Japan and its amazing technology for saving his life. He didn't feel like ending his life by burning to death because he tried kicking a television anyway.

"Whoa!" the annoying reporter chimed, "Is that a challenge? L, did you hear it L? Mr. Smith asked you to bring us a breathing alien!"

A loud laughter fills the room as Smith and the anonymous reporter laugh irritably (at least for Lawliet). With an angry stomp he stormed off the room, doesn't even mind to lock his apartment first before leaving the place to get some fresh air.

-

-

-

Bring them a breathing alien? HA, that's as easy as fuck!

With every step that his feet made, Lawliet make sure that his sneaker put a good amount of pressure on the ground so that he printed his footsteps. Yes, because he imagines the ground as Smith's face now, and he wanted nothing more than wrecking that pervy face of his. He strolled along the large field mind-absently while munching on a chocolate ball, for the sake of his nerve. Chocolates always make him better.

Not now though, he thought bitterly as he spat the sweets from his mouth. With every memory replaying Smith's words he felt himself incapable to hold the urge to puke. How can the man say that? Challenging him to find a breathing alien—alive—and show it to public, isn't that a little too extreme? Like his previous job isn't hard enough. If it costs his head to sneak around the forest to take a picture of UFO crashing to the earth, it costs his life and his afterlife to steal an alien. He can't just confront a UFO and say, 'hey guys, can I take your princess? I need **it** to prove I'm not an imposter' or something along the lines in order to win the challenge.

Oh no, no, no, it's as hard as fuck.

He'd considered revealing himself as an alien since nobody know how L looks like. And thanks to his neighbors, he knew he looks positively like an alien now. Then he realized he'll be a lab bunny if he does and crossed the option from his mind at all.

Damn you to hell, Smith… Damn you to hell…

L snorted when the worn-out sneakers slipped from his feet, realizing that his stomp is too hard that it makes them broken. He decided to just throw them. He doesn't like the feel of them after his skin, too.

And so he did. As soon as he throws the annoying dress-shoes to his back, a loud sound of explosion resounded from it. He turned around, appalled.

It couldn't be my sneaker, could it? That was his only thought as he tried to see through the fog of smoke that still lingered on the dark night. At first the stubborn smoke won't ceased away a bit, like it glued through the air, and he thanks whatever god exist to not letting anyone else but him witnessing it. Fogs, this smell, this time—he checked his watch to reassure himself and then realize he'd never wear one—then ignored it and reassured himself that it's already on the middle of the night…

That means it was a UFO!

He did his weird victory dance that could make a third grader paranoid for the rest of her life before approaching the fade-off fogs. Instead of mechanic plate-like plane, he doesn't see anything but a figure lying on the field's dirty ground.

A very beautiful figure, he admitted silently. It looks like it's a male, a young male to be exact, with silky brown hair and porcelain golden skin. His eyes are closed and his lips are slightly parted; and L couldn't be happier to see there's raise and fall in his chest, indicating that he's still breathing.

A breathing alien!

Again, there's come his victory dance. Then one idea hit him right on the back of his head and his eyes widened in realization.

Is it even an alien? It looks so…

Angelic.

Oh, a fallen angel, then?

Raven mop shook in disagreement. He believes in alien but he doesn't believe in angels. It doesn't mean he's an atheist—but he just couldn't stand the myth and other religious concept to actually happen in true life. Because there's no science that could explain them—unlike alien. So… if it's not an alien, or a fallen angel, then… is it just a human?

A poor human that accidentally get on his way and get hit by his sneakers?

Ah, that just plain ridiculous. And it doesn't explain the fogs and the sound at all.

Instead of keep wondering he decided to bring the beautiful creature to his apartment. Unsurprisingly and as predicted, the body feels so light just like how he looks like. He tucked a hand behind the brownish-haired head and the other under the creature's knees, before lifting him up with no difficulty at all.

And actually cursed himself for having such a far apartment and not bringing any vehicles at all. Bringing this angelic creature is not a big deal, but if anyone sees him with this stunning young man lying on his arms he might be arrested as a potential soon-to-be rapist.

-

-

-

"Dad! What did you do?!" A young girl wailed—no, scratch that—a young female alien wailed as she practically cling like a koala to her father's arms. Even though all of her family looks like a human being but she and the rest of his family members are still alien. It proven with the thing that glued on the top of her head, a kitty ears. All of the female members have that, and the male have fangs instead of canine tooth. And she thanks god even though she doesn't know such thing exist, because it's just plain scary to see her father with a cute kitty ears and tails.

…Though her mom now looks as equally scary.

She keeps wailing in a high pitched frequency—no words come from her mouth because that's how they communicate. No verbal things but only telepathy and… frequency.

Souchirou Yagami, that was the head of the family's name, glared at his youngest child before trying to shove her off. Sachiko the mother couldn't do anything but stared sadly at the earth below them as their plane start to leave. And Aizawa half-heartedly started the engine with his co-pilot Matsuda. Both men can't help but think how cold Souchirou was to dump his own son to earth… just because he had kitty ears and tails.

But they both know that if other family find out, they will hate the Yagami's. There's law nature that can't be break—the males should have fangs and the females should have ears and tails… and unfortunately his son, his male son, had ears and tails instead of fangs like the others.

For them it's a curse.

So Souchirou made a drastic turn to dump the poor boy to the earth. Sachiko and his youngest child, Sayu, haven't stop crying until then. It broke Sachiko' heart to see her handsome, intelligent son being thrown to the earth and lying painfully on the dirty ground. It broke Sayu hurter to witnessed her perfect brother crying as he flew to the earth with no protection at all.

And honestly it also hurt for Souchirou. Light had been so perfect, but it's all turn upside down when he approach his seventeenth birthday. All of the males will have their fangs at that time and the females received the kitty ears at the age of thirteen. But Light, his perfect Light, gifted (cursed) with a brown kitty ears that perked on the top of his head and a tail on his lower back. Souchirou went ballistic and with no second thought ordered Matsuda to drive to earth.

He couldn't dump Light to Mercury. It's way too hot, and he had no intention seeing his son practically burned alive. The same reason to Venus and Mars definitely out of question—since there are bunches of galaxy police that could kill his son for breaking the nature's law, even though it's not his fault. So the earth is the only place he could go…

And now the blue planet had vanished from his vision clearly. They've reached the galaxy and it just a matter of time before they come to their planet, Aerish, and live a usual life even with no Light on their side.

…hopefully so.

-

-

-

L rubbed his eyes with his pale fingers and pinched himself to reassure that it's not a dream, and yes, it's a tail that he saw and damn yes, that's kitty ears that rest on the top of the young male's head.

When he first saw the boy he couldn't see them. But then again it's so dark out there… and the furs look similar with the hair. Reassuring himself again, L decided to touch the ears to prove that he's not dreaming and gasp when his skin made contact to the fluffy surface.

It's real!

But how can it even possible? He'd already work in this business for almost twelve years now—and he hadn't found an alien that looks so human-alike with kitty ears and tails! All of them look scary; with big heads that people consider as hydrocephalous, two big, black, and blank orbs, green skin and ultra-un-proportional form. But this one… this one is different.

It's perfect.

The photographer gulped as he saw the creature shifted, so that they were face-to-face but fortunately he wasn't wake just yet. The last thing he wanted to happen in his miserable life is having an alien laughing at his tomato face. Because damn right, he could feel himself blushing. He doesn't know either why but it seems like the hot breath that tickle his face do that magic. And that inviting parted rosy lips… and that irresistible goddamn hot slender legs…

Lawliet hastily pulled himself off of the creature as he attempted to calm himself down. Breathe, Lawliet. Breathe. What's wrong with you, huh? Haven't seen a breathtaking beautiful alien before? He reminded himself.

Well, duh. I haven't.

He tried all his might to stop having a mental debate and instead turns his gaze at the strange creature again, made sure to keep the gap around them as far as possible. He realized that the young man wear a dirty satin button-up. His tight pants look equally dirty and L found the strongest urge to change it with a fresh one.

The photographer shook his head frantically as if trying to brush the dirty thought that had formed on his head. 'No, no, no! As much as I love for touching that smooth, silky skin, I can't let myself taking any advantage from this boy! That just… disgusting! Cruel! Heartless! Sexy!!!'

'God! Sexy shouldn't join that sentence!' the poor Lawliet roared on his mind. He stared at the boy again; find the urge to run a hand at the inviting body yet again—and once again averted his gaze to the hands that fold on his laps. Accidentally he saw the forming bulge on his loose jeans and gasped when he saw a smaller version of himself, with red thrones and point-shaped tail appeared from the seemingly innocent garment. He blinked when the mini creature started yelling at him.

And here he thought he really is going crazy.

"Hey, you!" the chibified L screamed as it pointed a chubby finger at him. Black eyes blinked as the owner tilted his head to the side, reassuring himself that the mini creature, indeed, talking to him. "Yeah, you, you idiot! Why don't you take off that annoying clothes of his and get what you want? He's gorgeous! And submissive!"

At the mention of 'submissive' L immediately averted his gaze to the breathtaking creature that still, obviously and innocently, sleeping in peace. The photographer squirmed uncomfortably as he imagined the boy lying there with his clothes discarded—or maybe it won't hurt imagine his pants are gone too—and writhing under him. Oh how it could be easy to have his way with this inviting boy…

Then a smaller version of him, with halo hovering on its head pop out from nowhere. It has cute small wings and L had to contain himself from bursting out in laughter when he realized the damn thing wears a white dress—almost like a gown.

Wait, it's me!

"Yes, son, I am you." he chibified angel said in his usual monotone voice. A faint sound of choirs echoing on the background. L saw the devil pouted as the angel carried on, "And I assure you that it's very disgusting to try molesting this boy. He's sick, he's bruising and who knows what happen to him before?"

Just as L started to accept the angelic side of him the devilish one pointed at the tent on his pants. "The hell with it Lawliet, obey me!" the rebellious little creature roared again. This time the angel glanced at the direction the devil-L pointed and gasped.

"Oh my, that can't be helped! Son, you better do him right here and then!"

And the goddamn disappearing with a 'pop' while the chibi devil muttered about kids these days. Then the red chibi turn into a smoke too, and L once again found the strongest urge to have another mental debate with himself.

-

-

-

Smith Jealous, despite his name, considers himself as a loyal man with no sense of jealously at all. But all creatures that have an eye and a brain to see how fake he was, will certainly disagree with him.

Envies that keep flashing on his eyes clearly saying that he doesn't like it when there's people above him. Jealously that written all over his wrinkled face screaming that he doesn't like it when there's people mastering him. All in all, every part of his anatomy roared that he doesn't like it—**at** **all**—seeing the popularity chart put him on the third position with L on the first. Oh no, no, he doesn't like it at all.

And so he began to become the anonymous photographer's rival. He smirked as he pours himself a glass of wine, swallowing it sweetly just as sweet as the memory that replaying on his mind.

He'd challenged L. He knew the photographer doesn't like it and will accept it, even trying to win against it.

And L is a very idiotic man. Though he hadn't seen the photographer face's yet but he knew where he live. And he made it to sneak to the apartment when the owner isn't there, installing cameras and bugs on every corner.

A smirk continued to spread itself on his wrinkled face again.

Yes, he will make it to the top and claim his victory…

-

-

-

L gulped nervously as he twiddled the button between two delicate fingers of his. After a long discussion with devil L and angel L they finally reached an agreement: just a tolerable touching and no further molesting. Of course, when it comes to a horny panda named Lawliet, 'tolerable touching' definitely has extended its meaning.

Shivers run down his spine against his will as he touch the now bare chest with his cold hands. The boy, that's what L likes to call the creature, felt surprisingly warm. The warmth that smeared on his cold one felt heavenly and he started unbuttoning the last button, leaving the boy upper's body naked for the world to see.

Of course, L will not let anyone else but him to see the boy.

A stir on his groin reminded L that it's the time for him to finally get laid. But isn't it a little bit ridiculous? The boy's an alien!

Though he could careless now.

In total curiosity, L caressed the golden skin as if the creature is a fragile baby doll. Which isn't very far from truth. He draws his fingers dangerously near to the boy's pink nipples and accidentally brushed it, gaining a gasp emitted from the other's lips.

He froze. Is he wake up already?

Apparently not.

Curious as to what causing such a reaction the raven-haired male brushed his fingers at the seemingly sensitive area again, gaining the same response as before. He smirked and repeating the acts all over again, wondering why the creature hadn't woke up yet.

Encouraging by the perky nipples that now had become harden under his ministration, L decided to eliminate the pants too. Now with no hesitance at all he pulled the zipper down while his other hand drawing lazy circles at the boy's stomach.

L is so lost in thought and too busy drooling over the creamy skin that he doesn't realize his victim has gained his consciousness back. Honey eyes blinked in confusion at the strange surrounding around him, and become even more confused with the human between his legs.

Human? Between… my legs?

A scream is the only warning Lawliet received before his vision go black.

-

**"My Alien"**

I'm sick of being alone, when are you coming home?  
Just a glimpse of your face  
I can remember smelling your hair, I'll meet you anywhere  
Somewhere that no one can retrace

Somewhere where no one will know our faces  
She has two arms to hold me  
Four legs to wrap around me  
She's not your typical girlfriend  
She's my alien  
My alien

She knows when something is wrong, when something doesn't belong  
She can read in my mind  
And she can be assured that with me, there is no conspiracy  
Shes not wasting her time  
She can take me to the place that she calls home,  
in a spaceship that will someday be my own  
Please take me to your leader  
Tell her I will surrender  
I will surrender

My alien

I bought the astronauts kit  
Now all I needs a rocket  
My love, intergalactic friend  
She's my alien


End file.
